


No Matter What the Future Brings

by PondSong322



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: Night and the Doctor e03 First Night, Episode: Night and the Doctor e04 Last Night, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5251823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PondSong322/pseuds/PondSong322
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The view from the top of a massive four hundred foot tree growing out of a cliff.<br/>The leaves create a thick canopy. A bluish light highlights the edges of the leaves, and a distinctive glow can be glimpsed through them.<br/>The sound of the sea can be heard far below.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Matter What the Future Brings

**Author's Note:**

> This piece and its companion (ha!), which I hope to get posted soon, were inspired by the heartbreaking scene in the mini episode "Last Night" when an older Eleventh Doctor and River come into the TARDIS and the Doctor learns that they're on their way to Darillium, their last date before River goes to the Library. My story picks up literally where the episode stops, so I thought it best to include some lead-in. You may recognize the dialogue written by Steven Moffat, the start and end of which are marked with asterisks. I wrote my own stage directions for that scene based on the performances in the episode. I have never seen a script of the episode.
> 
> I chose to write in screenplay format for a couple of reasons. Don't get me wrong - I was an English and Theatre major, and I love a good prose narrative. But the dialogue came to me first and I felt I could hear the characters' voices and visualize the way they interact more clearly without a lot of narrative. Also, this is inspired by a television show, so it made sense to me to write the story as a screenplay. ("OS" means "off-screen" and "VO" means "voice over" - you won't see these much, but just in case you're wondering...). 
> 
> The title is from the song "As Time Goes By" written by Herman Hupfeld and made famous in the film "Casablanca".

FADE IN:

 

INT. TARDIS CONTROL ROOM – NIGHT

THE DOCTOR turns to the front doors as an older version of RIVER SONG enters talking, clearly continuing a conversation with him. She wears the green and gold evening dress he offered to the younger version of her.

 

***** OLDER RIVER

                                                                                The light's fine. I don't know what you're  
                                                                                talking about.

 

An older version of the Doctor, in white tie and tails, enters behind her.

 

OLDER DOCTOR

                                                                                No, River, wrong TARDIS, I'm parked round  
                                                                                the back --

 

Too late. He’s encountered his younger self.

 

                                                                                                    OLDER DOCTOR (CON’T)

                                                                                      (acknowledging)  
                                                                                Younger version.

 

The Doctor smiles at them.

 

OLDER RIVER

                                                                                Two of you! The mind races, does it not?

 

OLDER DOCTOR

                                                                                      (gently pulling her arm)  
                                                                                Come on, we'll be late.

 

OLDER RIVER

                                                                                      (to the Doctor, as she exits)  
                                                                                He's taking me to the Singing Towers of  
                                                                                Darillium. He's been promising for ages!

 

And she's gone. But her words hang in the air.

The older Doctor remains: he remembers this moment. He looks warily at his younger self, waiting for the inevitable.

The Doctor begins to register the significance of what he’s just heard and a troubled expression comes over his face.

He looks questioningly at his older self. Beat.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                                 The first time we met her at the Library,  
                                                                                 when she –-

 

OLDER DOCTOR

                                                                                 Died. Yes.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                                 She said the last time she saw us was  
                                                                                 at Darillium....Is that now?

 

Beat.

 

OLDER DOCTOR

                                                                                 Spoilers. Good luck tonight.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                                 You too.

 

OLDER DOCTOR

                                                                                 Yeah.

 

The two Doctors share a brief, sad moment, then the older Doctor turns and exits the TARDIS.

The younger River comes running up from the lower corridor, her arms full of clothes, and just catches sight of the older Doctor as he exits.

 

RIVER

                                                                                 There's two of you! The mind races...!

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                                      (taking the clothes from her)  
                                                                                 Come on, you, let's go and see the stars.

 

RIVER

                                                                                 But I haven't changed!

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                                 And you never will, River. Never ever.

 

RIVER

                                                                                What was the other you doing here?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                                Sorry, can't say.

 

RIVER

                                                                                What's that word you use?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                                “Spoilers.”

 

RIVER

                                                                                I like that word.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                                I thought you might.

 

RIVER

                                                                                       (sighs)  
                                                                                Doctor - you and your secrets. You'll be  
                                                                                the death of me **.***

 

She brushes past him.

A beat on the Doctor: a pained, haunted expression on his face.

He closes his eyes, swallows hard, and spins around to River and the console.

The TARDIS lands. The Doctor shuts down the engines with a flourish.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                                Ready?

 

RIVER

                                                                                Always.

 

He takes River's hand and rushes with her to the front doors, where he stops short and whirls around to face her.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                                Close your eyes. You have to close your  
                                                                                eyes.

 

RIVER

                                                                                Oh, really --

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                                Come on now, just do it, you'll be glad  
                                                                                you did.

 

With a bemused sigh, River complies.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                                No peeking.  
                                                                                       (peering closely at her face)  
                                                                                River!

 

RIVER

                                                                               Alright, alright!

 

The Doctor confirms that her eyes are definitely closed and takes her hand again.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                              Trust me?

 

RIVER

                                                                              Absolutely.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                              Ha, ha!

 

He flings open the doors and leads River out. The doors close behind them.

 

 

EXT. CALDERON BETA - NIGHT

The view from the top of a massive four hundred foot tree growing out of a cliff.

The leaves create a thick canopy. A bluish light highlights the edges of the leaves, and a distinctive glow can be glimpsed through them.

The sound of the sea can be heard far below.

To one side, a pair of lift doors can be seen through the overhanging branches.

The doors open revealing the Doctor and River. Her eyes are still closed.

He leads her out onto a platform nestled among the branches, which extends out from the tree into the open air. There’s a railing all along the platform’s edge.

The light grows brighter as they move out of the shadow of the canopy.

 

RIVER

                                                                              Doctor, I can't stand this any longer!  
                                                                              Can I please open my eyes?

 

The Doctor stands behind her, hands on her shoulders, moving her into the perfect position.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                              Wait wait wait, not yet. Almost. There.

 

He stands very close to her. He takes in what he sees above them and smiles with deep satisfaction.

 

                                                                                                     THE DOCTOR (CON’T)

                                                                              Okay. Open.

 

River slowly opens her eyes. Stars reflected there. A long intake of breath.

 

RIVER

                                                                              Oh...oh...

 

The sky is ablaze with the light of billions and billions of stars. The effect is magical. River is awestruck.

The Doctor is pleased to see her so impressed. His gaze lingers on her.

 

RIVER

                                                                              Doctor...it's...it's...magnificent...

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                                  (still looking at her)  
                                                                              Yeah...it is, isn't it?

 

As River continues to look up at the stars in wonder, the Doctor discreetly extracts his sonic screwdriver from his inside jacket pocket and directs it at the sky.

The sound of the sonic causes River to turn and look at him.

 

RIVER

                                                                              What are you doing?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                              Shh--shh--

 

He’s focused on the sky. He adjusts the settings on the sonic.

The sound of static ripples through the air, as if someone were turning a radio dial.

Finally, the sky echoes with music as the static becomes a song: “As Time Goes By”.

The Doctor pockets his sonic and holds his hand out to River. She looks at him doubtfully.

 

RIVER

                                                                              What?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                              Dance with me.

 

RIVER

                                                                              You can't dance!

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                              I love dancing!

 

RIVER

                                                                              That doesn't mean you're good at it.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                              And you think you know me.

 

River narrows her eyes at him and gives him a crooked smile.

 

                                                                                                      THE DOCTOR (CON’T)

                                                                             Try me.

 

Still skeptical, River takes his hand.

He quickly pulls her into a dance position and proceeds to execute some very impressive steps, spinning, twirling, and finally dipping her.

He lifts her back up and holds her close as they continue to sway to the music.

 

RIVER

                                                                                   (delighted)  
                                                                             I had no idea you had such...moves.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                             'Course I've got moves. Loads of 'em.  
                                                                              I've got moves you wouldn't believe.

 

RIVER

                                                                             Promise?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                             If you're good.

 

She laughs. They gaze at each other.

 

                                                                                                       THE DOCTOR (CON'T)

                                                                             Happy honeymoon. Mrs. Doctor.

 

She laughs again.

 

RIVER

                                                                             Hmm. Yes, I rather like that. I shall have to  
                                                                             have some cards made.

  
She kisses him: a long, lovely kiss.

The Doctor holds her a little tighter and presses her right hand to his chest. When they break, he gives her a tender smile.

 

RIVER

                                                                              Thank you.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                              Don't mention it.

 

River lays her head on his shoulder. Moved, the Doctor lays his cheek against her forehead. They dance. Beat.

 

RIVER

                                                                              I want this to always happen, just like this.  
                                                                              Can we make this a fixed point?

 

A sad expression flickers across his face. He closes his eyes.

They continue to dance under the brilliant, starry sky.

 

 

DISSOLVE TO:

 

INT. TARDIS CONTROL ROOM

The front doors swing open and the Doctor and River, now wearing the Doctor's jacket, enter dancing. He dips her again and she laughs, on cloud nine.

 

RIVER

                                                                               Well. You certainly know how to show  
                                                                               a girl a good time.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                               Oh, we're just getting started, this is just  
                                                                               the beginning! There's loads more where  
                                                                               that came from!

 

He races past her up the steps to the console and begins to throw switches, press buttons, and tap the scanner in wild excitement.

 

                                                                                                       THE DOCTOR (CON’T)

                                                                               There’s the Rock Gardens of Io, living rock  
                                                                               formations famous for their standup comedy.  
                                                                               Or how about planet Helion, whose orbits are  
                                                                               shorter than its days so it's in a state of perpetual  
                                                                               sunset? Oh! and there's an asteroid in the Rylan  
                                                                               system has a gooey center that tastes like  
                                                                               chocolate-banana pudding, or bogeys, depending  
                                                                               on the season. And then there's --

 

River's hand is on his, gently stopping him from pulling a lever.

The Doctor pauses and looks at her.

She looks back at him expectantly, with a coy smile.

  

THE DOCTOR

                                                                                   But...you don't want to do any of that right  
                                                                                   now.

 

RIVER

                                                                                      (shaking her head slightly)  
                                                                                  Hmm mmm.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                                  Ah. Right.

 

RIVER

                                                                                  You said this was our honeymoon.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                                  I did say that.

 

She slides her hands up his chest and around his neck.

 

RIVER

                                                                                  So...

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                                  So...

 

RIVER

                                                                                  I've been waiting a long time, Doctor.

 

She kisses him, and persists in kissing him throughout the following dialogue. This isn't exactly unwelcome, but he's definitely unsettled and unsure how to handle himself.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                                 What about Amy and Rory??

 

RIVER

                                                                                 My parents? They’re not invited.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                                 No, but - what if we wake them?

 

RIVER

                                                                                 Ooh, someone’s very sure of himself.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                                 Yes, well — No, no! I mean, speaking of  
                                                                                 long times, I should tell you, it has been.  
                                                                                 I mean, for me. A long time, that is.

 

RIVER

                                                                                  We’ll soon fix that.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                                 Yes yes, it’s just I – I – I don't – I don’t  
                                                                                 know what you’re expecting, and I just –  
                                                                                 just don’t want you to be – you know –-

 

River pauses.

 

RIVER

                                                                                  What?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                                  Well...disappointed.

 

Beat. River looks him steadily, patiently, in the eye.

 

RIVER

                                                                                  Doctor.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                                  Yes?

 

RIVER

                                                                                  Shut up.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                                  Right.

 

RIVER

                                                                                  Relax.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                                 Okay.

 

He's anything but relaxed. Beat. River rolls her eyes.

 

RIVER

                                                                                 Kiss me, you idiot.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                                Oh! Right-yes-sorry-yes!

 

He does. A long kiss. The tension visibly drains from him. 

 

                                                                                                       THE DOCTOR (CON'T)

                                                                                    (whispers)  
                                                                               Yowzah!

 

River smiles alluringly.

 

RIVER

                                                                               See you in a mo’.

 

She starts down the steps to the corridor.

 

                                                                                                             RIVER (CON'T)

                                                                               Take your time. But don’t be too long.  
                                                                               And try not to look so scared. I promise  
                                                                               I’ll be very, very gentle.

 

She winks at him and exits into the corridor.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                                      (pacing)  
                                                                               Ooohh, hoo hoo! Come on, get it together.  
                                                                               You've done this before, you've done this before,  
                                                                               not in a very long while, yes, and in a completely  
                                                                               different body, but it's fine, it's fine, it'll be fine,  
                                                                               and it's River, it's River, ooooh, it's River \--!

 

From somewhere down the corridor we hear River's voice calling...

 

RIVER

                                                                                                   (OS)  
                                                                              Doctor?

 

He stops, turns to the corridor. He takes a deep breath.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                               Well.

 

He straightens his bow tie.

On second thought, he pulls on one end and undoes it completely. He smiles roguishly.

 

                                                                                                       THE DOCTOR (CON'T)

                                                                               Geronimo.

 

He disappears into the corridor.

 

FADE OUT.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this displays correctly for everyone. This was my first post, and of course it was a piece done in a format that doesn't quite translate to this platform, so there was a lot of tedious manual reformatting just to try to get it close to what it should be. Sorry if it looks weird! Technically, screenplays are supposed to be in a particular font and have pretty specific rules about layout, but I think you can get the idea here. I may set up another account somewhere so anyone can check out the piece in its original form if they like.


End file.
